Words
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: This fic charts the love story between Will Fletcher and Ann Rood.


A/N – This story is a first for me, my previous fics have all been about a certain Mr G Hunt. Although this does concern another character played by Phil.

**Words**

He's back. My husband, my love. After all these years he's finally back where he belongs, in England and by my side. He's sleeping now, the combination of a long coach journey and trying to catch up with 8 years of lovemaking has quite worn him out, I smile down fondly at his still handsome face, stroke his cheek and settle down to sleep beside him.

XXXXX

How well I remember the words he spoke to me on the night we made love for the first time.

"Need you to know my sweet Ann. No matter how long it takes I _will_ come back to you."

They were the only comfort I had when he was following his master through foreign lands. Everyone told me to forget him, especially my Lady but her heart was broken by that blaggard Byron and that had soured her view towards the male race as a whole, she said to move on and find another that he wasn't coming home or if he did it would be with a heathen woman in tow, but I always knew he would come back to me, anyway how I could never forget Will Fletcher? He is the love of my life.

XXXXX

I swear my heart stopped beating as I spied him through the crowds on the main street. I was scared to believe my eyes in case I was disappointed like I had been so many times in the past 8 years, but the letter said he would be back today and here he was, my big, handsome husband. He pushed his way past the people and crushed me to his breast with his strong arms,

"Fucking missed you Ann." He growled in my ear.

He kissed me hard and we went back to my Lady's house so that I could introduce him to his son.

XXXXX

My dad worked for my Lady Byron's father as a cowherd so I knew where babies came from before I could talk properly, but I'd never thought much about it until I saw Will Fletcher.

The night after we met I had a _very_ nice dream. He was in my bed, making love to me with his fingers, the heated sensations he was creating inside me exploded into a wonderful pulsating sensation in my lower belly. That came as a surprise I can tell you, but suddenly a number of coarse jokes I heard the grooms tell after too much ale made sense.

I woke up and was disappointed to find it was my own fingers touching my most secret place. I'd dreamt about other men before but none of them had induced me to do _that_, I knew then that Will Fletcher was the man for me.

XXXXX

We shared a number of long carriage journeys over the next few weeks and he proved himself to be a very good listener, not joining in much but nodding in all the right places so I knew he was paying attention.

The hours on the road travailing from one house to another can be tedious, but sitting next to Will I was far from bored. When the conversation stopped we just sat in companionable silence, both content to be in each other's company and I'm ashamed to say I was so content that I fell asleep against his shoulder, lulled by the gentle sway of the carriage and the clip-clop of the horse's hooves on the road. When I awoke I was mortified, but Will seemed pleased to have been my pillow, he said nothing just gave me a warm, intense stare.

His meaningful glances became part of my daily life from then on and I soon learnt that he was a man of few words, odd when you think about it because his Master makes money by writing down pretty words in a pleasing order.

Will _is_ fond of one word though, over fond in my opinion. It's not the nicest one I've ever heard and certainly not one I'd ever say out loud. Although the deed it describes is a different matter entirely, and after _that_ dream I realised that I _love_ the deed, well the thought of the deed. We haven't actually succumbed to our baser emotions yet, we did come very close the other night however.

XXXXX

It started after dinner, we were sitting in the kitchen, our meal was over and the clearing up finished. The other staff had retired to bed, but Will wanted to stay up for a while, the Master had been restless of late and Will thought he may be needed. I was repairing a dress for my Lady; it didn't really need attention it was just an excuse to spend some time with Will.

We didn't often get the chance to be alone and had barely managed to exchange more than a few heated embraces and whispered promises, not that I intended to let anything….unseemly happen. I was still a maid and had promised my dear old mum that I would stay that way until the ring was on my finger.

She had told me that men would say anything to have their way with you when in the fever of lust. My man wasn't like that, he may not have been born a gentleman, but he was far nobler than the man he served - if half the gossip about Lord Byron was to be believed. She told me that intimacy was something a good wife endured to keep her husband happy…. and at home.

What she didn't tell me was how good it felt, when the man you love is sipping at your neck and his strong, rough hands are urgently stroking under your skirt, lighting a fire in your blood that is about to burst into a flaming inferno. The Devil take goodness! I knew then that I didn't care about being a good girl; I just wanted to be Will's girl.

It was becoming harder and harder to behave, Will had made his intentions clear days ago and when the time was right, he was going to talk to Lord Byron about us getting wed. Ever since I'd said yes to his proposal, he had been giving me these looks.

He maybe not good with words like I said, but those eyes of his are so expressive that he doesn't have to open his mouth and I still know exactly what he wants…and lately that's been me.

So I wasn't at all surprised when he put my sewing to one side and pulled me onto his lap. He rested his head on my shoulder and started to talk about his wife, how guilty he felt about not being with her at the end.

I could hear the pain in his soft words so I put my arms about him and soothed him with my hands on his back and in his hair. We sat like that for a while, then he stared up at me and 'that' look came into those light blue eyes of his. I knew if I had my way my days as a maiden were over. So I told him that I had never lain with a man before, typically he said nothing, but I could tell by the way his eyes glowed that he was pleased.

He has lovely blue eyes does my Will and they have the perfect frame with those long lashes of his. I once accompanied my Mistress on a visit to her cousin who had just given birth. The house was very grand with a huge ball room and while my Lady was taking tea with her cousin and cooing over the little mite, I took a peak inside and saw the most wonderful chandelier. The sun was streaming in through a window, shining on it just right and a whole rainbow of colour was spread across the wall.

The blue was exactly the same shade as Will's eyes, until then I had always thought of it as a cold colour, but after seeing those eyes catch fire as I agreed to be his wife, I've changed my mind – blue isn't a cold colour at all.

As I sat on his lap that evening, Will said that it was high time I received some instruction on my wifely duties. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me gently. That did surprise me, for a big man his kiss was so soft. We spent a good while just kissing and rubbing tongues, something else I had never done with another man, and it probably wouldn't have gone much further if it had been up to him, but his tender lovemaking had lit another fire in me and I wanted more. I needed to touch him and he was wearing far too many clothes.

He tried to stop me when I began to unbutton his waist coat, that inborn nobility of his again, but I would not be thwarted and if it hadn't been for his Lordship yelling for Will then I'm certain that I would no longer be entitled to be called maiden!

Will got to his feet and rushed into the hallway, straightening his clothing. I took a few moments to calm down, put my sewing away and went to bed, suspecting that I would awaken with wet fingers and a sated smile …again!

XXXXX

I thought it would take me a while to fall asleep after all that excitement, however I had barely laid my head on the pillow when Morpheus took me and it seemed but a few seconds later that a hand on my shoulder shook me awake.

Gentle fingers on my lips stopped me from crying out and disturbing Bess, the maid I share a room with.

Will's divine eyes smiled down at me and for one blissful moment I thought he was going to finish his 'lecture' on wifely duties and make me his, in deed if not in name.

I hid my disappointment as he merely took my hand and silently led me through the house and out to the garden, fortunately it was a warm spring night as I was clad only in my lightest bed attire.

The moon was full and it illuminated the garden removing the need for a candle, the grass was laden with dew, it's coolness sending a shiver through me and Will, attentive as ever, draped his top coat around my shoulders.

Lord Byron's garden bordered a wood and a low wall separated the two. There was a large oak tree by the wall and in it's branches a dark canopy was spread, hanging down to provide a sort of enclosure.

Will lifted the edge of the material, my Lady's red velvet curtains from her sitting room sewn together if you please, and we went in. The space inside was quite big, the curtains hanging down at the front so that there was only a small gap between them and the wall.

There was enough room to comfortably sit or even lay down, to that end there was a dinning room chair facing the wall, the one my Lady had made us search the house for and even a makeshift bed at the rear against the tree trunk. A small table was next to the chair, with a lantern and a notebook set upon it.

My Lady had been most vexed when she had discovered the loss of that chair, but then many of the things Lord Byron did displeased her and I couldn't see how their marriage would last the year out.

Will took his coat, sat on the chair and pulled me on to his lap, spreading the coat over my lap. I had been silent up to now but it was time to say something, if he wanted to have his way with me, there were far more comfortable places than a chair at the bottom of the garden!

I drew breath to speak and he put his finger to my lips again and breathed in my ear.

"Just watch Ann." He gestured at the dark wood and I realised that the curtains screened us from being seen while providing the perfect place to view…..what? After a second or two my question was answered as my eyes picked out two lumbering shapes about the size of small dogs.

Badgers! There were badgers in this wood and they were on their nightly hunt for food. I stared, engrossed at the picture before me, Will wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

We stayed perfectly still as the creatures snuffled and rooted in the fallen leaves and soft earth for their dinner. It was magical, sitting on my love's lap enjoying the peace of the night and watching the badgers.

They were obviously a mated pair, the slightly larger male roamed further than his 'wife', disappearing into the wood for long moments, always returning to his companion to check on her, nuzzling her snout affectionately.

I could have watched them for the rest of the night but at the bark of a dog, the pair of Brocks darted back to where they came.

Will sighed, we both stood, his coat falling to the earth and he lit the lamp and hung it on a conveniently low branch.

"That's how marriage should be."

He stared deeply into my eyes and carried on.

"The Master's getting restless, don't think he'll stay with my Lady for much longer. He'll probably go abroad for a while."

He kissed me, his gentle lips nibbling mine.

"Need you to know my sweet Ann. No matter how long it takes I _will_ come back to you." His voice was gruff with emotion.

At that he kissed me again and this time there was urgency to the kiss I'd never felt before.

He laid me down on that rudimentary bed and stretched out beside me, I went eagerly into his arms once more, having no mind to resist him just needing to have him make love to me.

Whenever I'd imagined this moment, my fingers nimbly unbuttoned and untucked his clothes but in reality I was clumsy with eagerness and they stumbled over the host of fastenings, I nearly cursed with impatience but at last he was bare-chested and I could run my trembling hands over his broad torso.

He sighed and lay back as my fingers traced his flat nipples, saying nothing but watching me possessively with his expressive eyes. I grew bolder and replaced my hands with my mouth and sucked the now hardened nub. I had no notion that they would respond to pleasure as my own did.

My fingers strayed lower, he stilled them at the waistband of his breeches and sat up to face me. With a brief smile Will unlaced my night dress and pulled it down over my shoulders, it gathered at my lap and I was bare to the waist. I crossed my arms to cover my breasts, suddenly shy although I had longed for this moment for weeks.

Will took my wrists and kissed each of them in turn, he looked at me steadily not so much as glancing downwards, as if trying to reassure me that it was me he was making love to not just my body.

Only when I smiled at him did he lower his gaze, my nipples hardened immediately. The spring night air had cooled but I felt only the heat from my love's ardent eyes.

He pushed me gently down on to the bed and lay beside me, reaching a questing hand to my bosom, my eyes closed as sensation washed over me. He traced each breast with infinite care as if committing their shape to memory, then brushed a thumb over the aching nub making me gasp.

My eyes snapped open as something hot and wet engulfed one nipple, the top of Will's head filled my vision as he lapped and sucked at my teat. That delightful feeling caused a rapid pulse to beat between my thighs and searingly hot moisture gathered there.

This may have been my first time with a man but I knew instinctively that the wonderful throbbing I have woken up to on so many mornings was only a few seconds away.

Will also seemed to know how his touch was affecting me as he pulled away and rapidly unbuttoned his breeches, discarding them and his shoes. I knelt up and pulled my night dress from me, then glanced at him shyly.

"Oh my beautiful Ann, are you sure? If you have any doub.."

I put my fingers on his mouth, loving him even more for his consideration of me.

"I love you Will Fletcher and I want to be yours."

An overjoyed smile lit up his face and he pulled me into his arms for a long kiss. When we broke apart, I sat up and looked down curiously. Something hard had dug into me during our embrace.

I had never seen a naked man before, only my younger brothers when they were boys and of course statues, so Will's erect member was a little shocking. It was impressive in it's own way I suppose but not the prettiest sight to behold, for some reason my fingers were drawn to it. I had to touch him; it was like the finest kid stretched over heated marble, soft and hard at the same time. My hand grew bolder and I traced the shape of him, then my fingers combed through the tufted hair to his…I'm not sure what the polite word is, the grooms call them balls – which given their shape - is apt.

During my journey of discovery I hadn't noticed how my touch was affecting Will, but as I cupped and squeezed him gently he gasped his favourite word, I looked up to see his eyes shut and an almost fierce frown of concentration on his features.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just been so long since anyone else has touched me."

I lay down again half on top of him and my mouth sort his for another loving kiss, trying to make him forget the years of loneliness and promising with my mouth that he would never have to feel like that again. If only I knew how wrong I was!

The kiss turned urgent and heated, Will slid a hand between my thighs and began to stroke me, his touch was light but if affected me far more than my own untutored fingers ever had.

He nuzzled at my neck and my hips jerked as his skilful fingers found my pleasure spot and caressed it.

"Will please, now. I need…" I almost sobbed in frustration, my lack of knowledge betraying me, but Will seemed to know exactly what I needed.

He rolled us over so that he was atop me and his glorious weight pressed me into the thin mattress.

He rested on his forearms, his knees between my thighs and fixed his eyes on to mine as he pressed his hot, hard member in to the very quick of me.

My eyes widened with surprise and pleasure, the sensation was incredible and I fleetingly thought back to my mother, who seemed to think of this as a trial to be endured.

Will began to thrust slowly, going slightly deeper each time and I soon began to copy his rhythm. With each movement the pleasure and momentum built until, with a final burst of ecstasy climax hit us both simultaneously and I felt his hot seed shoot inside me, seed that would soon grow into our son.

"Fuck!" He groaned loudly and I added my own voice to that word – quietly.

The End.


End file.
